The present invention relates to inference management in a computer system executing expert knowledge information processes, and more particularly to an inference management suitable for the instruction support (command and control) for train rescheduling (restoration of the time in delay).
In the conventional inference management system, an inferring is executed syllogistically using a program module called "rule" comprising a section for setting conditions and a section for obtaining results, and a data group called "frame", in which generated events are hierarchy described to draw a conclusion. However, when there is any conflict generated for the know-how of experts, a system and a method are needed to solve such conflict in accordance with its situation. In other words, if any conflict is generated for a plan to achieve an object and to execute such a plan, an approximation inferring approach by certainty factors is adopted to give a fixed priority to each strategy or to reconcile such conflict interactively with the user.
In this respect, there is a system of this kind disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,044 (Basic Expert System Tool, Technowledge, Mar. 3, 1987).